Signed From: The Awesome Jashinist , Hidan
by Envyyyy
Summary: The challenge by Kazukage of Suna :P I couldn't help it Rated T for Hidan's cursing ! Starting it as an official fanfiction story instead of a oneshot !
1. Chapter 1

**Shir ; i couldn't help it .. Anyways ENJOY! (especially you kazakage of Suna) **

**Disclaimer ; No i do not own naruto LOL**

* * *

Dear My Fucking Jashinist piece of paper ,

I am going to _kill_ someone **now. **

**FUCKING NOW! **My Jashin necklace is _gone_!

Someone in the akatsuki base fucking stole it!

I want to fucking bet it was blondie!(Deidara) or Frankenstein!(Kakazu)

So i shall go to blondie's room first , i swear i am going to fucking slice someone!

.

.

.

Oh wow. I can't believe he left his diary here ... Let's see ... that Jashinist thinks i stole

his Jashin necklace? Why would i steal his necklace?

Stupid Fool

-Kakazu

... OI FUCKING FRANKENSTEIN , DID YOU STEAL IT?! YOU DIDN'T ANSWER THE DAMN QUESTION? And how did you find my piece of paper?!

What the hell un?! Since when did you have a diary un?! And i didn't steal your Jashin necklace! I could just make it out of clay if i wanted to un! Don't randomly blame people un!

-by whose my name is not blondie , Deidara.

OI! how the fuck did you people find this piece of paper?! I duct taped it on the damn ceiling! Fuck you guys! Who the fuck stole my Jashin necklace than?! If you guys don't tell me , blood will be fucking shed.

Why do you care about the 'Jashin' necklace ? There is no such god called 'Jashin' .. I am the only god ...

- Signed by , God.

Fuck you leader! Jashin exists! You are NOT god for fucks sake!

.

.

.

Wow , that stupid jashinist is really desperate to look for his necklace ...

- Sasori

Fuck you pinocchio. If blondie , frankenstein , shitty leader and pinocchio didn't take my jashin necklace than who the fuck did? it wouldn't be paper woman. fish head and weird eyes are out on a mission so they couldn't have taken it ...

The fuck?!

I fucking don't care anymore! I'm gonna fucking search everybodys fucking room!

.

.

I hate you Hidan un. You bursted into my arts studio while i was making another masterpiece un...

- Very Depressed Deidara

What Deidara said. And my name is NOT pinocchio!

- Pissed off Sasori

... I am going to take every single money you have on you ...

-Kakazu whose name is not frakenstein

... Hidan. God does not permit you to invade people's privacy.

-God

_I am going t_**o kill someone **

**- Zet**su

.

.

.

.

What the fuck is with the people in this place?! I leave for a fucking 5 minutes and i have all these people here?!

.

.

Oh thank Jashin. I found my Jashin necklace! It was under my pillow all along!

Oh fuck everybodys gonn-

No time to fucking write anymore!

Signed by your awesome Jashinist

Hidan

Awesome our ass.

- Everybody in Akatsuki other than Hidan

* * *

**Shir ; hey this is actually fun! Anywheres here! **

**Challenge accepted! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Shir ; i decided to do a sequel due to popular demand .. ok not really , this is more of my own decision because i'm too lazy to update 'Amnesia' and the original title for that fanfiction is 'All because of Joining Art Academy' .. Anyways enjoy ! ****Each Chapter will be more than 500 + Words , It will be updated every Sunday. **

**One Chapter will contain SEVEN days. So it basically a week , that's why i'm updating it every sunday because by then it's already the end ( or last day) of the week.**

**Anyways , Please do review !  
**

**Oh yeah if your wondering , This is fanfiction is inspired Itachis Diary of Doom by TRIGGER M00NSHIELD.  
**

**So of course .. it's very similar to that fanfiction.  
**

**I'm sorry TRIGGER M00NSHIELD-san if you feel like i'm stealing your story ..  
**

**Disclaimer ; Shir and Shan does not own anything but the plot in this fanfiction  
**

**Warnings ; It's rated T for a reason .. Lots and lots of fun cursing .  
**

* * *

**January 28 2013 **

Yes , I am fucking _alive_ .

And i've decided to write a 'fucking awesome diary' since everybody else was doing it , but fucking seriously .. isn't this just a lot of fucking paper stapled together ?

I also somehow fucking recovered from everybody ambushing me from behind since that day when i wrote that paper with my fucking awesome Jashin being stolen.

It's not my fucking fault that i forgot it was under my pillow !

Fucking Right ?

Right !?

.

.

Fuck you Hidan. Because of you i had to rebuild my art studio.

**-Deidara**

Hn.

**-Itachi**

* * *

**January 29 2013 **

Of course , it has to be those fucking two that write in my diary.

So , what am i suppose to write in these stacks of paper ?

I AM FUCKING AWESOMEEEEE

.

.

Hidan , you are stupid. _Very _Stupid. Leader-sama gave you those stacks of papers to write what happened

**-Kakazu**

What Kakazu meant was , A diary is something you write your personal thoughts in. It's like something that you write for yourself and nobody is suppose to .

**-Sasori**

* * *

**January 30 2013 **

I don't need your fucking explanation , fucking retards invading my damn privacy.

If this was suppose to be private then why do i have fucking people writing in my 'diary' then ?!

and now , i'm suppose to fucking write my personal thoughts of what happened today ...

All i did was give Fishy Guy a heart attack by eating fish that i caught during the time i was doing a mission at Kirigakure ...

.

.

U R VRY EVEIL HEDA

**-KESAME**

You can't spell your own name , seriously Kisame ?

**- Disappointed Sasori**

...Hn ...

**-Itachi**

* * *

**January 31 2013 **

Fucking money lover stole my wallet.

Now i'm fucking broke , walking around Konoha... Hoping to steal someone's fucking wallet so i can buy some food.

* * *

**February 1 2013 **

* * *

**February 2 2013  
**I have got my fucking sweet revenge ! I walked back to the base , 'killed' the Frankenstein and got my jashin damn wallet .. but that wasn't all ..

I got everybody's fucking wallets ! Excluding leader-sama and paper lady's because they don't need money for some fucking reason.

Time to use up all of their fucking money !

Mwahahahahahaha!

.

.

You will **pay **for this Hidan.

-** Not amused Kakazu **

I wouldn't have wrote in this if it weren't for the 'paper lady' nickname.

I am Konan , not 'paper lady'.

Thank you very much.

- **Konan**

* * *

**February 3 2013  
**

Fucking People.

**STOP **fucking invading my damn diary.

The title fucking says ' Do not fucking touch this Diary '

Are you guys fucking retards who can't read the damn title ?!

.

.

No , and the title is ' Awesome Jashinist Book' not ' Do not fucking touch this Diary'.

Do you not know how to spell ?

**- Kakazu and Sasori**

What Danna and Kakazu said.

**-Deidara**

* * *

**Shir ; i have a feeling i'm gonna have fun with this fanfiction. **

**And if you really want me to update Amnesia , i'll consider.  
**

**-Evil-  
**

**So anyways .. Review ?  
**

**Or Follow or Favourite if you want .. just reminding you.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Shir ; what am i suppose to type here ? I dunno .. on with the chapter ! **

**Disclaimer ; Shir and Shan does not own naruto **

* * *

**February 4 2013  
**

Why do i have to take care of Hidan's diary , un ?

So what am i suppose to write here ? ...

ART IS A **BANG **un.

.

.

Why does **he **have Hidan's diary ?

**- Kakazu and Sasori **

* * *

**February 5 2013  
**

How did _you _guys find the diary ? I thought i hid it under my bed ... now i have to find another hiding spot for it .. damn ..

And if you really want to know , Hidan told me to help him take care of it due to the fact he has to go on a mission and won't be back till next saturday ..

I was happy at first when he was going on a mission but until he told me about how i had to ''fucking take care of my awesome diary or else'' ..

Well ...

ART IS A **BANG**!

.

.

Brat , your getting me annoyed. Art is **not** a bang.

**- Sasori**

Since when did i fucking say you could have my diary ? Fucking blondie making up stories ...

**- Hidan**

* * *

**February 6 2013  
**

Somehow , Blondie got fucking tricked by sharingan dude and was made to fucking take care of my diary.

Now what did i fucking do to him ?

... I can't remember sharingan dude's fucking name ...

In a chi ? ..

Wait , what the fucks a chi than ?

.

.

Heda , u r gona duie if inachi reads dis

**- KeSamE **

... Hn ...

**- ITACHI **

* * *

**February 7 2013  
**

Hidan is a fool.

I will murder anyone who makes fun of my name .. i have a pride ... even if i don't seem to have one ...

.. Hn ...

I will go to my room now which was 'nicknamed' by everybody called 'emo' corner.

.

.

FUCK YOU ASS HO-

- **HIDA... **

* * *

**February 8 2013  
**

I never got to finish my fucking sentence ... i wanted to write

'' FUCK YOU ASS HOLE ''

And i couldn't write my fucking whole name in time.

Fucking inachi.

.

.

.. Once a fool , always a fool .. no point in bothering with you ..

**ITACHI ( not inachi ... ) **

I can't tell whether i'm suppose to laugh or feel sad.

**-Deidara **

* * *

**February 9 2013  
**

I have nothing to fucking write here ...

i'll give you retards a chance , go on and fucking write in the diary.

* * *

**February 10 2013  
**

Apparently nobody fucking wants to write in it ..

* * *

**February 11 2013  
**

HAPPI NOW YAR

**-Kesame **

Happy new year .. not happi now yar ..

**-Itachi **

Since when did Itachi even talked ?

**-Sasori**

* * *

**Shir ; HAPPY NEW YEAR.  
**

**THIS WAS RUSHED .. IT'S 12 AM .. GOOD NIGHT .. I HAVE ALOT OF HOMEWORK ! **

**GOOD BYE**


	4. Chapter 4

**Shir ; this chapter will be two weeks long because i couldn't make it on Sunday. **

**Gotta do projects and shitz. **

**So i didn't update last week , yep .**

**Sorry , if you were looking forward ! **

**Disclaimer ; Shir and Shan does not own Naruto. **

* * *

February 12 2013

.

... why is t**his thing in my room ? **

i'm going to **burn it now .. **

* * *

February 13 2013

.

.

.. I'm happy my fucking diary is burnable - proof.

But why the fuck was it at Zetsu's place though ?

Hmmmm ... i fucking wonder.

.

.

_Hahahahahaha_

- God

* * *

February 14 2013

.

Blondie fucking disappeared from the base , somethings really wrong here.

And i know leader-sama is that fucking fake 'God'

Jashin is fucking number one and the only fucking god !

.

.

You're the only one who thinks that Jashin is even real.

- Sasori

* * *

February 15 2013

.

Oh great , Blondie reappeared .. and just when i fucking thought i could destroy something ..

Damn fucking blondies and their blonde hair.

I shall go and destroy his fucking art place thingy !

Bwahahaha!

.

.

Fuck you Hidan , un.

- Deidara

* * *

February 16 2013

.

Tobi ish a good boi !

* * *

February 17 2013

Tobi is taking care of Hidan's diary until Hidan comes back from a mission ...

What is Tobi suppose to do ? Hmmm..

Today Tobi was a good boy !

He helped leader-sama with teaching Deidara-senpai a lesson!

Tobi stomped on Deidara-senpai's clay birds and threw them away !

Deidara-senpai blew up the base though...

* * *

February 18 2013

This fucking diary isn't private anymore.

Fuck that.

I won't even fucking bother trying to hide it anymore.

Fucking fucktards.

.

.

Oh great , Hidan's angry.

- Deidara

Not my problem.

- Sasori

* * *

February 19 2013

Oh great , that guy's on a killing streak.

I'm suppose to take care of this book ?

Great , just GREAT.

I just realized that Art is Eternal..

.

.

Fuck you , danna.

- Deidara

* * *

February 20 2013

Fine , i knew that Art is eternal to begin with.

Fine fine , whatever ..

Deidara is burning my precious puppets , we will pay.

I will now take my leave as blood will be (probably) shed on this page.

.

.

Feel free to break everything , just remember to pay the fees.

- Kakazu

* * *

February 21 2013

I think i killed about 30 ++ people today.

I lost count , like fuck do i give a fuck.

And what the fuck , there's fucking blood on one of the pages ..

Was the fucking book nearby me when i killed people ?

I swear it wasn't fucking nearby at all .. what the fuck?

.

.

You saw nothing.

-Sasori

* * *

February 22 2013

Today , pinochio fucking disappeared.

Blondie is emo cornering for some fucking reason.

Inachi is sharinganing stuff , i think it's fucking Kisame ?

Speaking of fishy guy , where was he all this fucking time ?

.

.

He was feeding fish that he secretly brought to base.

- Itachi

* * *

February 23 2013

Kesame waz were

.

.

Insert a fucking facepalm here.

- Hidan

Leader-sama , i suggest that you teach Kisame some vocabulary and grammer.

- Kakazu

I'll consider that suggestion.

- God

* * *

February 24 2013

Bloody hell un.

Why does this diary keep haunting me?

I wake up at midnight , i see a glowing diary that is being reflected by the moon light.

Creepy un.

Well , good night !

.

.

I'm watching you ... brat ..

- Sasori who was waken by Deidara's loud scribbling on the diary

.. I'm sorry danna..

- Deidara who is now wondering if his life is in danger

* * *

February 25 2013

It's about a few hours after the last entry which i wrote.

It's past midnight , so it's considered a new day right ? I don't give a damn if it doesn't consider as a new day.

I'll be frankly honest right now , do puppets even need to sleep ?

Because Danna looks like his dead.

.

.

No , Puppets don't need to sleep .. but ... i just want to ..

- Sasori

What the fuck. That was fast.

- Deidara

* * *

**Shir ; ... i planned to upload this on saturday then i forgot about it and wanted to upload it on sunday but i had a powerpoint slide to do so i uploaded it on monday midnight.  
**

**Thanks for reading ! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Shir ; damn .. i really feel like updating this. I pretty much quited as a fanfiction writer but ... why not right ? **

**Disclaimer ; I don't own naruto at all . **

* * *

**July 29 2013**

I swear to fucking Jashin that I gave up on writing in this piece of crap fucking months ago and sacrificed it to Jashin but in the end I've got nothing better to fucking do so I shall use this fucking piece of crap again and sacrifice to Jashin if this piece of crap remains a piece of crap!

I'm a fucking smart ss hell yeah !

... And i thought he gave up on this diary thing .. My worst nightmares continue un ...

**- Deidara**

For burning the previous book and not telling me for at least 5 months , I shall give you a fee.

**- Kakazu **

R u seerius Heydung ?

**- Kesssaaazzz **

* * *

**July 30 2013 **

ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME , I SWEAR TO JASHIN THAT THEY WOULD'VE LEFT THIS FUCKING PIECE OF CRAP ALONE AFTER 6 MONTHS. Why are these fucking retards still invading my damn jashin diary ?!

Jashin please fucking get rid of them soon .. oh yeah I'm your biggest fucking fan if you're reading this !

By the way , Why the fuck am i in pinocchio's roo-

... (-_-)

**- Unamused Sasori Who Was Disturbed **

Ouch Hidan. That must've hurt un ! Not like you can feel Pein (Get it?!).

**- Deidara **

...

**- Pein **

Good Luck Deidara , I hope you live to see tomorrow. My best wishes to you.

**- Konan **

* * *

**July 31 2013 **

Looks like brat and Hidan went to meet up with Pein because he called them this morning.

I wonder what happened ? I think I know but i don't feel like writing it down since this diary isn't even private at all.

I'd be digging my own grave ... not like i care ... burning a certain someone's clay is all i need to feel satisfied ...

Danna .. You asked for it un !

**-Deidara**

* * *

**Shir ; The rest of the pages are blown up , burnt and the edges turned to ashes .. Hidan will attempt to get more paper soon.  
**

**Please review in the meantime !**


End file.
